


wicked game

by itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics/pseuds/itsabirditsaplaneitsmediocrefanfics
Summary: If Tweek really wants them to play this game, Craig will, but he won't like it.Or what happens when Tweek is a big 'ol flirt with other men, and Craig decides to play ball.Mature because of the topic. A little angsty, but definitely more fluff and a little sillyInspired by a Tumblr anon





	wicked game

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr :) It's mediocrefanfics.
> 
> I take requests, chat, have general fun
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Craig is cashing out at the register, watching Tweek so closely he doesn’t hear the bartender taking over his shift say his name the first couple of times. 

She resorts to slapping him on the arm.

“Fuck, what do you want?” he asks hotly before realizing it’s Marjorine. “Oh, sorry, Marj. I…”

Marjorine looks over his shoulder. “Oh,” she says, before pausing to think. “Don’t you think you should step in?”

Craig looks back. His eyes meet Tweek’s briefly, and he shoots him a look before turning back around to talk to the man who has a hand on his leg. 

“Nope. Tired of it. At this point, he just likes getting my attention,” Craig says monotonically, but the way he slams the register closed betrays his real emotions. “If he wants to go home with him, he can. I’ll change the god damn locks, but he can.”

Marjorine puts her hands on her hips. “Craig, this isn’t healthy.”

“Oh, shut up. You and Kenny sleep with other people all the time.”

“That’s because we’ve discussed it and agreed on boundaries. This is just -”

She’s interrupted by Tweek’s lyrical laugh in the background. Tweek looks beautiful, Craig will admit. When he performs at the bar, he wears that black turtleneck that fits him so well. His hair is pulled off of his impish face, and it glows in the lowlights. It’s no wonder the other man would want to approach him.

Craig glares at the other man. He’s maybe a little older than them, smartly dressed with neat greying hair. He’s wearing an expensive watch. 

When he reaches over to tuck a strand behind Tweek’s ear, Craig has had enough.

He strides over, chest broad and shoulders back. The two men stop their conversation and look at him. 

“Ready to go home, honey?” he asks acidicly. He puts his hand on the bar, making sure the man can see his wedding ring. Craig know he’s giving him the benefit of the doubt he just didn’t notice Tweek’s yet, but he has a feeling this guy is a sleeze bag. 

Tweek grins at him cheekily. “Mmmm…. I think I have some plans tonight. I’ll catch you later, okay?”

The man seems stunned, stuck between the realization the bartender is the singer’s husband and that the blonde is being so honest despite his husband’s obvious irritation. 

Craig narrows his eyes. “Oh, plans? Really? With whom?”

Tweek smiles coyly. “Um,” he starts, as his eyes dart back and forth. “Marjie!”

Marjorine spins around from clocking in, blonde ponytail swishing. “What?!”

Craig laughs. “Oh my god, Tweek, do better than that. I just watched her clock in.”

“Should I go?” the man asks, obviously nervous. 

“Nope.” Craig holds out a finger at him. “You stay there.”

The man sits back down obediently. 

“Really! Marjie, don’t you get off around like, 2?” Tweek puts his chin in his hands and looks at Marjorine, batting his long eyelashes. 

She hums. “Yeah, I do, but uh, do you really plan on staying that long? Gee, I wasn’t really aware we have plans.”

“It’s only a couple of hours, right? I’ll stick around here with my new friend.” The way he purred the word friend made Craig groan. 

It's a wicked game of cat and mouse they play more and more often. Tweek is a flirt in general, but now they’re a couple of years into their marriage, and Craig worries he’s getting stale. 

The only reason he bartends evenings at this glorified dive is to pay for Tweek’s headshots and lessons and traveling expenses. Not to mention Craig would love for them to live off-base in the next little while. Uncle Sam does not provide great housing options. 

Craig has brought this up, though, multiple times, which is a great feat for him because lord knows he hates talking about his feelings. He’s even offered to open the marriage up, if that’s what it takes to make Tweek happy. But every time Tweek is adamant it's not what he wants, whether it's because he's afraid Craig will then sleep with other people or he doesn't really want it, Craig doesn't know.

Craig worries what’ll happen when he’s deployed one day. Will Tweek stay faithful?

However, tonight, he refuses to fold. In fact, he decides to call his bluff. 

“Okay,” Craig says, his voice dry. He pulls Tweek over the bar slightly by the shoulders and whispers in his ear. “You better be ready to tell me every single detail about how it feels and then make me feel even better, got it?” 

When he pulls away, he’s satisfied by the look on his face. Tweek is staring at him, wide-eyed, and speechless. A blush creeps over his face. 

“Well, anyway, it’s been a long night!” Craig rapts his knuckles on the bar. “See you later, baby! Have fun.”

“I, uh, um,” Tweek stutters, as Craig walks into the back kitchen. 

Later that night, after he’s showered and in bed, Craig stares at the ceiling. It’s been a couple of hours, and he’s struggling to make sense of the feelings in him.

Is Tweek really having sex with another man right now? He flirts and teases and all that, but would he really be physically intimate with someone else when he knows Craig isn’t comfortable with that? 

He knows Craig was just bluffing, too, right? Surely Tweek knows these things require more discussion and mediation. 

Craig pictures what could be happening right now. Tweek bent over that stupid man’s back seat, face red and moaning as that man takes him from behind, his hands tracing Tweek’s lithe waist….

Craig’s dick twitches. 

“Oh hell no,” he mutters and forces himself to think of other things like kittens and nuns and not getting hard at the thought of strange men fucking his husband. He’s gonna slam the door real hard on this emerging fantasy real fast. 

Too busy kink-shaming himself, he doesn’t notice Tweek has come home. 

Tweek runs into the bedroom door frame and grabs onto it. “Hey, honey,” he slurs sheepishly. 

Craig sits up and glares at him. “You’re wasted.”

“I a-am,” Tweek says with a twitch. Craig immediately feels guilty. Tweek only twitches when he’s really upset now. 

Craig sighs and gets up. He supports Tweek with his arm, half embracing him and half just wanting to get him into bed and forget this night ever happened. 

Tweek smells like brandy and coffee and the expensive laundry detergent Craig uses because he’s bougie as fuck when it comes to laundry supplies, but that’s it. There’s no lingering smells on his husband’s skin he can’t recognize. 

Craig lowers him into the bed and starts helping him get undressed. The question is caught in the back of his throat. 

“I didn’t sleep with him, Craig,” Tweek says quietly. “I promise.” 

Craig takes of his last shoe and lies back next to him, their legs dangling off the edge off the bed. 

“Would you have been okay if I had? I mean, what you said - is this… something you’re into?”

Craig shrugs. “Not really. Not like this, anyhow.”

“I’m sorry. I was being an, uh, asshole. I just - and don’t judge me - kind of like the attention.” Tweek starts to bite at his nails. 

“Oh, I know,” Craig says, stomach and heart settling at Tweek’s confession he didn’t sleep with the man. 

He leans up on his elbow and looks Tweek in the face. “If we talked about it - really talked about it - and it was someone we both trust, like Kenny, would you be willing?”

Tweek sits up and looks at Craig like he’s crazy. “I, I guess? No. Maybe?” His voice is starting to squeak. 

“Babe, we’re gonna be together forever. It’s okay if you want to occasionally sleep with other people as long as we really discuss it.” Craig is surprising himself at this point, but something about this conversation just feels right. 

Tweek is silent for a second. “What about you?” 

Craig shrugs.

“I mean, I trust Kenny, too. And you’re fluid? What about Marjie?”

Craig pictures the pretty blonde, with her sweet, round face, and big, blue eyes. “I guess, if she’s fine with it and you’re fine with it and Kenny is fine with it, then I’m game.” 

“I think we should wait, though,” Tweek says suddenly. “Give it a couple of weeks and then see how we feel.” 

Craig smiles at him and brushes the hair out his face. “Hey, I love you,” he says as he traces his nose with his fingertip. 

Tweek smiles back. “I love you, too. I’m glad we had this talk.” 

They shift to get underneath the covers. 

“So… how many free drinks did you get out of the bastard tonight?”

“Like, four, easily.”

“Proud of you,” Craig laughs, reaching over to turn off the light.


End file.
